This invention relates generally to an outsole adapted for use on a shoe such as athletic shoes or sneakers. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrally-formed traction outsole having transverse grooves and cleats or lugs adapted to expel or channel water away from the outsole through sloped surfaces and thereby to maintain rubber contact with the ground. Each cleat has sloped top surfaces to facilitate the deflection or flow of water.
Shoes with outsoles to provide improved traction are known in the art. Although prior art traction outsole designs have improved wet traction, it is a continuing goal in the art to further improve wet traction. Two general approaches have been taken with these shoes. One approach is to provide a compound from which the outsole is made with a higher coefficient of friction. Such soles may be found on some climbing and outdoor shoes. A second approach to improved traction is to provide a sole with cleats or lugs. It has been the practice to equip athletic shoes with a variety of protruding ridges or cleats on the bottom of the sole so as to enhance traction. One approach, that of using a series of transverse grooves or ridges, has seen wide use in the field of rubber outsoles for shoes generally for use in applications where such a grooved or bumpy surface serves to enhance traction against smooth wet surfaces such as asphalt walks or tile floors.
While higher traction may be provided, in normal use, the currently available outsoles do not necessarily provide improved traction on wet surfaces. Wet surfaces provide a special case for friction. The wetness or water provides a lubricant or lubricant film between the outsole and the ground reducing the amount of friction available for traction.
Thus, there is a need for an improved shoe with outsole for improved water drainage and increased wet traction while providing for the comfort of the wearer. An improved traction zone configuration with an improved cleat configuration that provides the wearer with added traction during pushoff and braking is desirable.